motorcyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sportsbike
Sportsbike is a type of motorcycle which features superior performance and handling among other types of bikes. The main focus on sportsbike compared to the other types of bike the is riding pleasure, rather than practicality and economy. Sporstsbikes come in different engine size, styling, characters, and charisma. 'Design' Common sportsbike riding position includes higher foot pegs that move the legs closer to the body and more of a reach to a lower set of hand controls, such as clip on handlebars, which positions the body and weight forward and over the tank. This creates better aerdoynamic and weight balance compared to conventional riding position. The combination of rider position, location of the engine and other heavy Components, and the bike's geometry help maintain structural integrity and chassis rigidity, and determine h ow it will behave under acceleration, braking, and cornering. Correct front-to-rear weight distribution is of particular im portance to the handling of sport bikes, and the changing position of the rider's body dynamically changes the handling of the motorcycle. High tech and expensive materials such as carbon fibre and aluminium are often used on sport bikes (Especially the high end models) to reduce weight. 'Classes' While classification itself is not officially universal, the most common used ones are : *'Beginner Bike/ Lightweight/Small/Entry Level ', The terms usually used to refer bikes with its CC less than 400-500. These bikes are usually recommended for beginners who are new to the world of riding. *'Supersport/Middleweight/Mid size/Mid Level ', These bikes are superior in terms of performance and handling. They are usually 600-750 CC bikes. ' ' *'Superbikes/Liter-class/Litter-bike', They're around 800-1100 CC or even more, depending on the culture. These bikes requires experience and skill in order to control the amount of torque and power coming out from the engine. Therefore, it is recommended to take time getting used to smaller CC bikes before you get to ride these bikes. *'Hyperbikes/Open-class/Hypersport/Top Ends', These bikes are superior in terms of power compared to average superbkes. There are only few hyperbikes known to existence compared to the other class of sportsbikes. They're usually around 1100-1400 CC and even more. Somewhat, hyperbikes usually feature a rather comfortable seating position, which is unusual for sportsbikes category. 'Variation' *'Sport Touring', a hybrid of touring bike and sportsbike. Combining the practicality and comfort of a touring bike with the sportiness and performance of sportsbikes. The practicality vs performance ratio varies from bikes to bikes. Some prefer a more touring-like characteristic, while some prefer more sporty than practicality. *'Power Cruiser', a type of cruiser bike which features 'sporty' horsepower. Although handling is not the priority, generally power cruisers have better handling than average cruisers. 'Body Styles' *'Naked Bikes', a type of sportsbike with the absence of fenders to let the internal parts, such as engine, to get exposed. *'Streetfighters', a type of naked bike which generally features up-right riding position (Compared to average sportsbikes), up-right rear fender, and tight wheelbase. *'Cafe Racer', a type of body style, inspired by the classic British culture in the 60s, which features a longer fuel tank, low slung handling bar, and rearward seating position. They were originally inspired by grand prix bikes.